Bleeding Bella
Bella Johnson, more commonly known as Bleeding Bella, is the main protagonist of the Creepypasta story Subject 2946-Bleeding Bella. The story takes place in the '80s where we're introduced to a 13-year-old girl who was abandoned by her parents when she was born and sent to an out of state laboratory where they would perform illegal experiments, neglect, abuse and sometimes molest her along with other children. Origin Bella's parents were still in high school when her mother became pregnant with her. Her grandparents were very strict and religious so, as you would normally expect it, sex before marriage was considered to be a sin to her family. But, they also weren't big supporters of abortions either, so Bella's mother and father were forced to have Bella in secret. When she was born, she was delivered by her father somewhere far away from civilization. Shortly after, her parents sent her to an out of state laboratory. The only information they told the lab was that her name was Bella Johnson but they could name her whatever they wanted so they called her "Subject 2946". During the 13 years she spent in the lab, she was beaten countless times for a small reason. They would hardly feed her and she was forced to share clothes with the other kids. Sometimes, the male staff would even sexually assault her and other females at night. One day, when she was out playing, she gets hit in the head with a baseball and meets three kids: Sam, Dan, and Juliet which she later adopts as her siblings. They ask her to play with them but she declines several times. Eventually, she gives in and agrees to hang out with them. She continues to secretly play with them for the next few months. One of the staff members realizes that she was more in a happier mood than usual so he decides to spy on her. He later finds that she's been sneaking out by climbing the over the fence that surrounded the building and drags her back inside to inform the others. All of the other staff were enraged and brutally punished her by ripping out her eye, whipping her and finally smashing her head against a wall -- killing her. She eventually came back as a ghost and killed everyone who abused her. She also took Sam, Dan, and Juliet as her adopted siblings and would come to see them from time to time. Appearance Bella appears as a teenage girl with a ripped and bloody black and white dress, Brown curly hair tied with big pink bows into two sections and brown eyes. She has light brown skin with blood covering most of her face and cuts and bruises on her legs and arms. Personality Bella is a very resourceful person. She's open to a lot of ideas and doesn't like to say no to anyone. She's calm and analytical, she's not necessarily a leader but is willing to be a follower if she trusts the person in charge. She can be stubborn at times, hot-headed, and rude but she's usually a nice and gentle person. Powers and Abilities She can fly as high as she pleases, pick up anything with her mind, teleport to any place she wants (she can also teleport someone with her if she just touches them while using her teleportation) and she can go through any solid object with ease. Facts * She was created by HarukaMai. * She's mixed-race; her dad is white and her mom is black. * 7 years after Bella was given away, her parents got married and had her little brother, Mateo, whom she doesn't know about. * She's bi-polar * She was born on June 12th,1973 and died in 1986. * Her height is 5'4. * She is sometimes compared to Bloody Mary. * She doesn't know how to read or write. * If she was alive today she would be 46 years old. * Her adopted brothers, Sam and Dan, are both twins and are a month older than Bella as Juliet is 9. Theme Song 【Vocaloid Original】Copycat【GUMI English】 Gallery Bleeding Bella 2.png Bleeding Bella 5.png Category:OC Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Poltergeist Category:Tragic Category:Killer Category:Humanoid Category:Ageless Category:Mature Category:Abandoned